The Bloody Sword
by Blue September Rain
Summary: [don't be put off by title] Jack Sparrow thought that The Black Pearl was the last real pirate threat in the Caribbean...
1. PreWedding Jitters

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 1: Pre-Wedding Jitters

Don't own Pirates of the Caribbean… never have… never will… how sad.

I'd like to thank anyone from "To Mirkwood" who made it here. Thanks for continuing to read my work!

Also, don't be put off by the title. It's the name of… something… -shifty eyes-

-- -- -- --

"Hoist the sails!" The call rang out across the mighty ship, The Dauntless. Sailors in their red uniforms brought up the sails and the captain of the ship turned the wheel, and The Dauntless set out to sea.

The day was perfect. There wasn't a cloud in sight. It was a vast endless sea above earth. The Dauntless itself was almost as beautiful as the weather. White ribbons and bows decorated the ship, and there was a sea of chairs set up on the main deck. A small alter was constructed at the front of all the chairs. A small string quintet sat just off to the side, tuning their violins, violas, and cellos.

A very irritated Commodore Norrington paced the deck quietly, barking out orders to the crew of the ship. The crew exchanged glances, knowing why the Commodore was acting very angry. It was the beautiful Elizabeth Swann's wedding, but Norrington wasn't the one she was marrying.

-- -- -- --

William Tuner paced his cabin nervously. He kept looking into the mirror to check his reflection, then walked past and started pacing again. Tate Gardner, the goldsmith and good friend of Will sat in a chair, watching his nervous friend. "Don't worry, Will. I was nervous at my wedding too, but everything went fine." Tate said, trying to comfort the nervous blacksmith. Will stopped and looked at his friend. Though his face showed that he was nervous, his eyes were shining with joy and happiness. Tate grinned. "Besides, the wedding night is the best night of the whole marriage." He said, his voice low. He winked at the nervous groom. 

"Tate!" Will exclaimed, his brown eyes wide. "I… You… no… I mean…" Will started to wring his hands with nervousness. Tate let out a laugh and stood up from his chair. He slapped his hand down on the blacksmith's shoulder, and Will nearly fell over.

Tate Gardner was a big man, with broad shoulders and hands. Though he had large hands, he had careful fingers that could work the most intricate design into a piece of gold. Will had actually asked the big man to make the wedding ring he would be giving to Elizabeth. Tate's mass of curly blond hair fell down into his face and his blue eyes always shone. He could make anyone smile in any situation.

"Thank you Tate." Will said finally, a small smile spreading across his face.

-- -- -- --

"Oh Elizabeth! You look beautiful!" The auburn-haired girl standing behind Elizabeth exclaimed in delight. Her gray eyes were sparkling, remembering her own wedding.

"Thank you Meara." Elizabeth said, looking back at her reflection. Her dark hair was piled up on top of her head in a beautiful style, small white flowers entwined in it, with a few curls falling down on either side of her face. The veil was tucked into her hair. Her dress was pure white, with short sleeves and a long, flowing skirt. It had ribbons and bows all around the bottom of the skirt. She wore elbow length white gloves on her hands.

"Aye, Miss Swann! Mr. Turner will be pleased!" The Irish servant, Eileen, exclaimed, with her thick Irish accent, clapping her hands together. Three heads turned when they heard the door open. Governor Alden Swann stepped inside, his gray hair sitting on his shoulders. His face was lit up with happiness for his daughter.

"Elizabeth! Words cannot describe how beautiful you look." He said, closing the door behind him and walking to his daughter. Elizabeth rose and kissed her father's cheek. He placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you nervous?" He asked. She smiled shyly.

"Only a little." She answered. Alden wrapped his arms around his only daughter.

"The wedding will be beautiful. And speaking of which, we will be out to sea in about ten minutes. Then the wedding will start." He said. " I must go check on the final arrangements. I'll see you soon, my dear." He said, kissing her cheek a final time before leaving the room.

-- -- -- --

Will finally sat down in a chair, and Tate told Will all about his wedding. There was a loud knocking on the door. Tate stood and opened the door. Commodore Norrington stood there, looking as stony faced as he always did. "Ah! Commodore! What a pleasant surprise!" Tate said cheerfully.

"I wish to speak with Mr. Turner." He said. Tate stepped aside and Will rose. Norrington motioned for Will to come with him. Will nodded to Tate, and followed the Commodore outside.

"What is it, Commodore?" He asked. Norrington turned to Will. He lowered his face close to Will's.

"You better treat Miss Swann with the utmost respect, Mr. Turner. I will not tolerate you disrespecting her in any way." He said, quietly. Will took a step back. His eyes narrowed.

"I would never hurt Elizabeth in any way." He said. Norrington straightened up, holding his head high.

"Commodore!" He turned in the direction of his name. A sailor was running towards him. "The Black Pearl approaches!" A look of disgust passed over Norrington's face, but no one saw it. He nodded.

"Drop anchor!" He shouted. Will ran to the side of the boat. Thanks to Governor Swann, Will was allowed to arrange for _Captain_ Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl to attend the wedding. Will stood, looking at the proud pirate ship. The people on The Dauntless moved to the opposite side of the ship. Jack waved to him from the Crows Nest. Quickly, Jack made his way down to the deck, and the Black Pearl came up along side The Dauntless, and stopped. The anchor had been dropped. The crew of The Dauntless made to put ramps to the Black Pearl, but the crew merely swung on ropes and landed with a heavy –thud- on the main deck of the large ship. Jack made his way to Will and threw his arms around the boy. His hair looked the same as it always did, and his hat sat proudly on his head. He wore was looked like an attempt at new clothes, but they were sea worn.

"Ah! Will Turner!" He said. Will could smell rum on his clothes.

"Have you been drinking?" He asked the pirate. Jack got an offended look on his face.

"Me? O' co'rse not!" He cried out. Will rolled his eyes. Jack pushed the blacksmith into a deserted spot on the ship and began to speak a low voice. "There's somethin' that I've had in me possession since the mutiny that occurred on me ship several years ago." He pulled out a small dagger. It had a beautiful silver blade and the handle was encrusted with jewels. There were emeralds, rubies and sapphires. "Your father gav' it to me 'fore he was… forced to visit Davy Jones Locker." Jack said. Will looked at the dagger with admiration.

"It's wonderful. Who made it?" He asked, looking up at Jack. He grinned.

"Ol' Bootstrap!" He answered.

"My father made this?" Will asked in surprise.

"Aye. When I found out ye was a blacksmith, I remembered this."

"Why didn't you give it to me the first time we met?" Will asked.

"'Cause Bootstrap said that if I e'er found ye then to give it to ya on your weddin' day." Jack said. Will looked at the dagger with affection. He slipped it into his belt.

"Thank you Jack." He said. Jack nodded.

"Could everyone take their seats?" A voice rang out across the ship. Everyone on the ship started to move toward the chairs. The crew of the Black Pearl took their spots, and Will went to find his best man, Tate.

-- -- -- --

Soon, the ship was silent. The priest looked to the quintet and they started playing. All heads turned to the back of the rows of chairs. Will took his position at the alter. When the music started, Tate and his wife Meara made their way down the isle. When they reached the end, they split off; Meara standing on the side for the bride, and Tate next to Will. Then, two men appeared. Each took one end of a long white carpet and unrolled it down the isle. Then, the music changed. Two small children walked down the isle. The little girl tossed rose petals on the white carpet, and the little boy was carrying small pillow that held two rings. The crowd awed.

The music changed once again, and the whole group stood. Elizabeth appeared at the end of the isle, arm in arm with her father. Will stared at her, blinking several times. He pinched his arm just to make sure that this was all real. When he didn't wake up from a dream in his own bed, he smiled. He just stared at her beauty. She was radiating, like the sun had taken refuge in her body and was now emitting rays of golden sunlight. When she got to the end of the isle, she smiled at her soon to be husband.

Elizabeth melted inside from Will's smile, as she always had. He looked handsome. She almost couldn't believe that the day was finally here… that in a few moments, she would be married to the boy she'd loved since she first met him 9 years ago. When the music stopped, the priest started the ceremony. 

-- -- -- --

Yeah, I know.. chapter one was just a mushy beginning. But it'll get better in chapter 2, I promise. Just keep reading.. and reviewing! Please!!

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	2. Bootstrap

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 2: Bootstrap

Don't own! WOOP!

-- -- -- --

"You may kiss your bride." The priest said to the anxious Will Turner. Will pulled his new wife into his arms and kissed her. The crowd burst into applause. Many thought that Elizabeth really should have married Commodore Norrington, the man with the stable and well paying job, but once they got to know Will Turner, or saw his work, they decided otherwise. Many other thought that the free-spirited Elizabeth Swann- now Turner, would not have lasted long being wedded to a man such a Norrington.

As the chairs were cleared away, the music changed to more lively tunes, and the guests of the wedding began to dance. Jack made his way through the crowd and found Elizabeth and Will. They were surrounded by other guests who were congratulating them. "'Scuse me!" He shouted. The guests parted, as if he had some horrible stench. Jack finally reached his friends.

"You look beautiful as ever, Elizabeth!" Jack said, kissing the girl's cheek.

"Thank you Jack." She said, smiling at the pirate. Jack turned to Will. He leaned in close and whispered so that only he could hear.

"Jus' don' 'ave too much fun tonight, eh mate." He whispered. Will pulled away from him and shook his head. "Well! I must be off then! I 'ave places to go and people to see, and there's RUM to be drunk!" He said cheerfully. Will and Elizabeth exchanged glances and laughed. They hugged the pirate, and said their farewells, and he left. The rest of his crew had already gone to The Black Pearl.

Once the pirates were gone, people seemed to loosen up a bit, and they had a little more fun than they would have with several pirates lurking around the deck of the ship.

Because of the many men who wanted to dance with Elizabeth, and the women who decided to take a liking to Will now that he was married, it was a long time before the newlyweds could dance. When they finally did, they danced slowly, with almost everyone watching. "I love you Will." Elizabeth said, her head resting on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Elizabeth." He replied. She smiled at him. "It was generous of your father to buy us that house for a wedding present." He commented.

"I know. But it's right next door to his house, so I think that's why he bought it." She said. Will turned his head and kissed her forehead.

"You don't regret this, do you?" He asked. Elizabeth lifted her head from his shoulder.

"What?" She asked, confusion in her eyes.

"You aren't disappointed that you're marrying a lowly blacksmith are you?" He asked again. She shook her head.

"I didn't marry a blacksmith, William Turner, I married a pirate." A devilish grin spread across her face. Will laughed and a little pink rose up into his cheeks.

"Well I…"

There was a loud blast and the ship rocked violently back and forth. Guests were thrown all over the place. Will grasped onto Elizabeth and the two were thrown to the floor. Will stood up quickly. Elizabeth followed. They ran to the edge of the ship. Nearing The Dauntless, was a massive ship with blood red sails.

"I thought your bloody pirates friends left, Turner!" Norrington shouted at Will over the noise. Both looked at him with surprise, and Elizabeth with more disgust.

"That is not The Black Pearl, _Commodore_." She spat. Ever since Will proclaimed his love for Elizabeth, he had turned cold.

It was Norrington's turn to be surprised. There was another blast and the ship began to rock again.

"Sir! The lower decks are taking on water!" A sailor shouted. Norrington left the side of the boat. Will wrapped his arm protectively around his wife.

"I wonder who they are…" She said quietly.

-- -- -- --

Norrington hurried up to the helm of the Dauntless. His right hand man, Gilette, was standing at the wheel. Norrington joined him. "I knew that Turner's bloody pirate friends couldn't be trusted." He commented. Gilette turned and looked at him.

"Sir, that's not The Black Pearl…" He said. Norrington raised an eyebrow. "The Black Pearl… has… black… sails…" He said, pulling back a little, out of range of Norrington's fist. Norrington pursed his lips together and said nothing. He looked to the ship that was attacking. It had red sails.

"Ready the cannons!" He shouted. "Gilette, get these people to safety!" Gilette saluted and went off to carry out his orders. Once he was a safe distance from Norrington, he said,

"He needs to find a girl." To himself.

-- -- -- --

Norrington wanted to have all the people left on the lower decks of the ship, and half of them were there, but then more and more cannonballs were flying to The Dauntless from the red-sailed ship. "Commodore! All the lower decks are filling with water! What do we do?" Gilette asked from the main deck. Norrington bit his lip and looked to the ship again.

"Get them to the life boats!" He shouted. Gilette saluted and ran to get all the people on the lifeboats.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turner… I request that you two get on the lifeboats. Orders from Commodore Norrington." Gilette said to the newlyweds.

"Go Elizabeth. I'll stay here." Will said. Elizabeth put her hands on her hips.

"I'm not leaving without you William Turner!" she said to him. Will sighed.

"We don't have much time. The ship is gaining on us." Gilette said, trying to hurry the two.

"So… _Turner_! You spent a few weeks on a pirate ship and now you think you are a great pirate?" Norrington called down to him from the helm. Will glared at the Commodore.

"Shut _up_ James!" Elizabeth shouted at him. Norrington straightened up and turned. "Stupid… disrespectful…" Will grabbed her hand.

"Go to the lifeboats!"

"Look!" She cried, pointing. The ship was just along side of The Dauntless and pirates were already swinging across to the large ship.

"Dead men tell no tales!" A pirate shouted as he landed down in front of Norrington on the helm. Norrington drew his sword and looked at the pirate. He had dirty blond hair and his face was covered in grim. He wore a tattered white shirt and a long, navy blue overcoat. He wore a large, three cornered hat. His pants were ripped just above his brown leather boots. There was a large sword hanging from his belt, and a gun hung on the other side. "Well, well, well, what 'ave we got 'ere?" He said, raising one thick eyebrow. His light blue eyes bore into Norrington's eyes. The pirate drew his sword and placed it at the neck of the Commodore. Behind him, more pirates landed on the deck with a heavy _THUD_. "Leave behind no booty!" The pirate shouted to his comrades. Commodore took that as a chance to step back and cross his sword with the pirate. The pirate grinned a nearly toothless grin, and they began to fight.

-- -- -- --

"The life boats are leaving!" A sailor shouted from the other side of the boat. Elizabeth and Will looked in the direction of the lifeboats.

"Go!" Will said, shoving his wife in the direction of the lifeboats that were now dropping over the side.

"Where do ye think you is goin'?" Another pirate jumped in front of Elizabeth. Will pushed in front of her. Gilette just stood there, figured the blacksmith could handle himself, and went to help the lifeboats. Actually, he was afraid of the pirates.

Will raised his fists to the pirate. He laughed. Then, the pirates eyes caught the dagger in Will's belt. "Bo---boot---BOOTSTRAP?!?!! I though' ye was dead!" He cried. The pirate stepped back, holding his sword out in front of him.

Elizabeth looked questioningly at Will. He shrugged. Drawing his dagger, he stepped closer to the frightened pirate. "Cap'n!!! It's BOOTSTRAP!" The pirate cried, scrambling away from Will and up to the helm.

"They're not very brave, are they?" Elizabeth asked. Will shook his head. Another pirate landed in front of him. He had abandoned the meaningless, boring fight with the uptight sailor to see Bootstrap.

"Ye bilge-sucking, scurvy dog! Ye'll meet the rope's end!" The blond pirate shouted at the pirate who had run away. He rolled his eyes and looked at Will. "Ye look like Bootstrap, but ye isn't Bootstrap. Bootstrap is dead." He said, taking in the hair and the eyes that looked _just_ like Bootstrap Bill Turner. The blond pirate looked up to the helm, and jerked his head in the direction of Will. They jumped down and grabbed his hands, taking the dagger from him and tying his arms behind his back. "Get the lass." He said. Another pirate grabbed Elizabeth and tied her hands behind her back. "Forget the booty! Back to the ship!" The blond pirate shouted, and the pirates started to leave the ship.

"Miss Swann!" Norrington cried as he watched helplessly as the woman was taken to the red-sailed ship.

-- -- -- --

End of chapter 2

Wow… haha. I didn't think it would happen like that.

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	3. Skeletons and Little Girls

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 3: Skeletons and Little Girls

Don't own.

**A/N:** Did you know that the official talk like a pirate day is September 19th?

**A/N2:** Watch for a little bit of cursing in this chapter. Sorry! Hehe.

Reviewers:

Sharron: Thanks! Also, thanks for your review on chapter one. I feel special!

fRoZeN tIgEr TeArS: Wow! Thanks a lot!! I didn't think someone would like this story **that **much! Have a muffin!

-- -- -- --

"Hoist the sails! Handsomely now men!" The blond pirate shouted to his crew. He turned back to the Bootstrap-look-a-like and the girl. "Now, I suppose you is wonderin' what me name is, eh?" He asked. Will and Elizabeth said nothing. They actually didn't care what the pirate's name. They just wanted to get off the ship. "It's _Captain_ Marwin Anderson, but I'm know as _Captain _Andy." His emphasis on 'captain' reminded the Turners of Jack Sparrow.

"You sound like Jack." Elizabeth commented.

"Jack? Who be this 'Jack'?" Captain Andy asked.

"_Captain _Jack Sparrow of The Black Pearl." Elizabeth told him. Captain Andy got a curious look on his face.

"So ye both know ol' Sparrow then eh?" He asked. Both were silent. "Interestin'. So what be your names?" He asked. Will looked to Elizabeth. Should they tell him their real names. She could see his question in his eye and shrugged.

"My name is William Turner." Will announced.

"But you isn't Bootstrap…" Captain Andy said.

"He was my father." Will told him.

"Ah! So you be known as 'Will' then, eh? Bootstrap Bill Turner. Aye…" He said. "What about you, lass?" Captain Andy asked.

"Elizabeth Turner." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sister?"

"_Wife_." She said. Captain Andy turned from them and shouted to one of his crew members.

"Lolly! Take these two to the cell!" He called. A huge black man with broad shoulders and intense brown eyes stared down at Will and Elizabeth.

"Aye Cap'n." He replied, then hoisted up the two and led them down a wooden staircase. He pulled a ring of keys from his belt and unlocked the cell. Pushing the Turners into the cell, he slammed the door and locked it. "Enjoy ye stay." He said, then turned and left them there.

Will looked around this new place. There was a thin layer of water on the floor, and the whole place stank of mold, and death. Will was started when he heard Elizabeth scream. "Oh my god!" She cried, pulling Will in front of her to shield her from what she saw.

"What's the matter de-" Will now saw what she screamed at. There was a skeleton huddled in the corner of the cell. The bones were dirty and brown, rotten.

"The boy ne'er had a chance." A voice said behind them. They turned and saw a girl standing in the darkness of the cell on the other wall. She had stringy blond hair and bright blue eyes. She wore tattered clothes and her face was dirty. Her body was thin; her skin stretched over the bone. She had dark circles under her eyes.

"Who are you?" Elizabeth asked, momentarily forgetting about the skeleton.

"Kendra Anderson." She said.

"Anderson? Are you-" Will started to ask, but the girl interrupted him.

"The captain of this bloody ship is my father." She answered.

"Why are you locked down here then?" Elizabeth inquired.

"The bloody bastard thinks girls are bad luck to 'ave on a ship." She told her. "So who are you?" She asked, settling down on the floor, her back against the wall of the ship. She didn't seem to mind that there was water on the ground.

"My name is Elizabeth Turner, and this is my husband, Will." Elizabeth said, introducing them to the girl. "How old are you and, how long have you been down here?" She asked.

"I'm 10, an' I've been down 'ere since I can remember." Kendra told them.

"That's horrible." Elizabeth commented. Kendra nodded.

"So what's with the weddin' dress?" Kendra asked, eyeing Elizabeth.

"Today was our wedding. Your _father_ attacked the ship we were on." Will explained, slightly irritated that he was locked in a dark cell below a ship. Kendra suddenly developed a dislike for the dark-haired man Elizabeth had called Will.

-- -- -- --

_Several hours later… at least… that's what Will and Elizabeth thought…_

Elizabeth had ripped away most of her wedding dress to make it less poofy and sat down in the thin water. Will reluctantly joined her, and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Will whiled away the time by looking over the dagger that his father had made. He must have truly  been a skilled blacksmith to make such a thing. Will had a great respect for his father that he didn't have before. Everyone once in a while, he would look up to see that Kendra was staring at him, her bright eyes shining in the dim light.

As they sat in silence, loud bootstep echoed through the room, and the man named Lolly appeared at the door to Will and Elizabeth's cell. Elizabeth had awoken and was rubbing her eyes groggily. "Will Turner is to come with me." He said. Will looked at Elizabeth and she sat up. Will kissed her quickly before putting his dagger back in his belt and following Lolly up the wooden stairs and back up on deck. Captain Andy greeted him there.

"So, Will Turner, was it? You know the infamous Jack Sparrow." It was more of a comment than a question. Will nodded anyway. "Good friends?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that." Will replied.

"Then you know where he docks."

"Why?" Captain Andy turned and stared at Will.

"Are you… questionin' me?" He asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Indeed I am." Will said. "Why do you want to know?" Captain Andy closed his eyes in what looked like an attempt to not lash out in anger at the boy.

"Because I 'ave known Jack Sparrow for a while and I 'aven't seen the ol' boy in a while. So tell me, where does he dock?" Will did not answer. Captain Andy leaned in close to him. "I don't think you want anythin' to be happenin' to your precious lady, eh?" Will's eyes narrowed.

"Don't touch Elizabeth." He growled.

"Then tell me where he docks." Captain Andy commanded, straightening up. Will sighed.

"Tortuga."

-- -- -- --

Jack, Anna-Maria, and Gibbs were sitting at a round table in The Blushing Bride, Jack's favorite tavern. They each had a rather large mug in front of them, filled to the brim with Jack's favorite drink. There was no conversation passing between them, until the bartender and friend of Jack's sat down at the table. "Jack, 'ave you 'eard?" He asked in his thick accent.

"About what?" Jack inquired, taking a rather large drink of rum from his mug.

"'Bout the ship The Bloody Sword." The bartender said, lowering his voice to a whisper so that only the people at the table could heard.

"Ne'er 'eard of it." Jack said, not really interested. He took another drink of rum.

"I think you'd be interested… if ye knew it was a pirate ship." The bartender offered. This caught Jack's attention.

"There are more pirate ships?" Anna-Maria asked. The Bartender nodded.

"Aye. It be captained by Cap'n Marwin Anderson." The bartender said. Gibbs snorted into his rum.

"Marwin. You serious?" He asked, his gray eyes wide in amusement. Bartender nodded.

"He goes by the name Cap'n Andy, however." Jack tapped one dirty finger to his chin.

"The name rings a bell." He said, deep in thought. Then he shrugged. "Don't know 'im." He said, taking another long drink from his mug.

"Word on the street is it attacked The Dauntless." Bartender said, his voice getting lower. Jack sputtered into his drink.

"What?!?!" He cried, standing up from the chair. The bar quieted for a moment, then resumed it's usual dull roar of noise.

"Fishin' boat saw it happen." Bartender said.

"Will!" Gibbs said, looking straight at Jack. He nodded.

"Come." Jack said, tossing a few coins on the table. "Thank ya for the information." Jack said, then sauntered out of the tavern, Anna-Maria and Gibbs close on his heels.

-- -- -- --

Another chapter ended. Haha. Good? Bad? Yes, no? Haha. Anyway… review and make me feel special! Thanks!

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	4. Swords

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 4: Swords

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

"Is there something about my daughter that just _draws_ pirates to her?" Governor Swann cried, pacing back and forth in his study. Norrington was standing with his hands behind his back, silent, for once.

"I do not know, sir. But they took Turner as well. They seemed more interested in him."

"It doesn't matter! Daughter… son-in-law! Either way they were both kidnapped by pirates again!" He shouted. Norrington closed his eyes and cringed inwardly. When Governor Swann got angry… he got _angry_.

"I'm sorry sir." Norrington said.

"Sorry isn't good enough! Find her! Both of them!" He shouted at the Commodore. Norrington nodded and started to leave. He expected Governor Swann to say something else, but the man was silent. To make sure he was still breathing, he turned and cast one more look at him. He had slumped down into a chair and had his hands over his face. Norrington felt pity towards him, then left the home.

When Norrington reached the docks, he ordered that The Interceptor II be readied for launch in about 4 hours. He had to look over some maps with a navigator. However, there was no doubt in his mind that he would have to break his streak of never visiting Vomit City, or as _some_ fondly called it… Tortuga.

-- -- -- --

Will had been thrown back in the cell shortly after he had answered Captain Andy's question. He was questioned by Elizabeth about what happened and deck, and he answered her, with no real enthusiasm in his voice. Elizabeth, being a woman, could tell that something was really bothering her normally cheerful husband. However, she knew that Kendra was awake still, and she figured Will wouldn't want to talk about it with the little girl listening.

A while later, the movement in the cell across from them subsided and Elizabeth checked to see if she was asleep. Kendra was curled up in the corner of the cell, her blond hair falling over her face. Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction and sat down beside Will.

"What's wrong?" She asked him bluntly. Will cast a glance at her.

"Nothing." He replied. Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Don't lie. Something's wrong." Elizabeth said, demanding that he answer her.

"I can't believe I let us get captured by pirates." _Ah! The truth comes out!_ Elizabeth thought to herself. She wrapped her arms around Will and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will get out of this. Pirates aren't so tough." She said. Will looked down at her, his eyebrows raised slightly. She grinned. "Besides, at least they aren't making us walk the plank." She commented.

"That was you, not me." Will said. She smiled.

"Well, it wasn't fun." Will leaned over and kissed his wife's forehead.

"I can imagine."

-- -- -- --

Captain Andy was pacing the helm when his first mate, Casey Johnson, joined him. "Why are we goin' to Tortuga?" He asked. Captain Andy looked at his first mate. Casey was of average height, with strong arms. He had a mass of curly black hair on top of his head, and his eyes shone with an intense green color.

"Because Jack Sparrow is there." Captain Andy said, looking out to sea.

"Why are we goin' aft Sparrow?" Casey asked. Captain Andy closed his eyes and stopped the anger from flooding out.

"Because the bloody pirate attacked my city long ago. He killed me family. Tha's why I be out here huntin' 'im!" Captain Andy shouted. The crew stopped what they were doing and looked at him. "Back to work!" They nodded and went back to what they were doing.

"Sparrow killed your family?" Casey asked. Captain Andy nodded. "Why din't you e'er tell us?"

"'Cause it was information tha' didn't need to be publicized." He said coldly, then turned his back on Casey. The first mate sighed and left the Captain to pace the helm. He glanced back up at the pacing Captain.

-- -- -- --

"Dinner should be along soon." Kendra commented, looking at her nails. Elizabeth looked over the girl again, taking in the thin arms and legs, and the stretched skin. Obviously they didn't feed her very well. When Elizabeth turned her attention back to Will, they heard bootsteps. Casey had come down followed by the cook, a short, slightly overweight man. He as carrying a plate in one hand, and a glass of water in the other. Casey unlocked the cell that held the Turners.

"Evenin'." He said politely. "Ye shall be dinin' with the cap'n." He said. Elizabeth and Will walked out of the cell. Casey closed it, then unlocked Kendra's cell. "'Ow are you, Kendra?" He asked. She glared at him, and the cook placed her plate in the cell. He left as quickly as he could. Casey locked the cell again, then led Will and Elizabeth up to the main deck.

When they got up there, Will saw that the sun was already setting, and they were still in the middle of the sea. He glanced over the edge. They weren't moving. _We must be anchored._ He thought. Elizabeth noticed that Will wasn't paying attention, so she grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Casey led them to a small room. "You'll find clothes in there. Change. Come back on deck when you be finished." He said. They thanked him and went in.

-- -- -- --

Norrington was staring out to sea, his thoughts running wild. What if Elizabeth was already dead. Hopefully she wasn't… and hopefully Will was dead. He grinned to himself. If only that stupid blacksmith would just die then he could have Elizabeth to himself. "Sir?" Norrington blinked and saw Gilette.

"What?"

"There is a problem." He said.

"Problem?" Norrington asked, his eyebrows raising.

"A leak in the hull. A large leak. Well, ok, more like a hole." Gilette said, bracing himself for the worst. Norrington's face fell.

"Too big to fix here?" He asked. Gilette nodded solemnly.

"However, it looked staged sir. It didn't look like we hit a rock or something." Gilette told him. Norrington bit his lower lip, then brushed past Gilette and walked down the steps to the main deck. He went down to where the hole was, and looked at it. The water was coming in fast. It was indeed a large hole. The sailor who was down there with him, looking at him,

"What are we going to do about it?" He asked. Norrington said nothing. He turned and left abruptly. When he reached the main deck again, he called for all hands.

"Men, we have to turn around and go back to Port Royal." He said simply. The crew looked at each other. Was the hole really that bad?

-- -- -- --

After Will and Elizabeth had changed into different clothes, they stepped back out into the deck. Will slipped his arm protectively around Elizabeth's waist. She smiled at him.

They were soon joined by Casey and Captain Andy. He grinned. "Come with me." He said. The two followed the captain and the first mate into a luxurious room. The table was dark wood, and so were the chairs. There was padding on the chairs and covered in red velvet. There were beautiful decorations in the room, and red velvet curtains hung on the windows and from the ceiling. There was a large meal set up on the table. Captain Andy motioned for them to sit down. When their plates were filled, Captain Andy spoke.

"I'll tell ye now, Will Turner, why I 'ave an intrest in ye. Bootstrap was a talented blacksmith." He said. Will nodded, knowing this already. "Well, me crew is in dire need for new swords. I will pay handsomely." He said. Will glanced at Elizabeth. She shrugged.

"How much?" Will asked.

"Double your normal price for a sword, each." He said. Will's eyes widened.

"That's a lot of money." Elizabeth commented quietly. Will nodded.

"What do ye say?" Captain Andy asked.

"I- I don't know. Let me think about it." Will said. Captain Andy nodded.

"Aye."

-- -- -- --

OH NO! Will Will (haha) make the swords for Captain Andy? Will anything ever go right for Norrington? What about Jack and The Black Pearl? AHH! Haha. All questions that may or may not be answered in the next chapter. Review! Please!!!

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	5. Joining Forces

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 5: Joining Forces

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

Governor Swann was _not_ happy when he heard about the return of the Interceptor II. He was waiting on the docks for Commodore Norrington when it returned. Norrington instructed his crew to get to work on fixing the ship. Then he went ashore to _try_ to explain to the governor about what had happened.

"Well?" the Governor asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Norrington put his hands behind his back.

"We discovered that there was a large hole in the bottom of the ship, and we were taking on dangerous amounts of water. We had no choice but to return to shore to fix it." Norrington explained.

"And you did not discover this problem before you left?" Governor Swann asked. Norrington sighed.

"No sir." To his surprise, Governor Swann said nothing more. He simply turned and left the docks and climbed in the carriage that would take him back to his home. Norrington stared after him, confused.

-- -- -- --

It wasn't but a few hours later that a sailor shouted that black sails were approaching. Norrington ran to the helm, and looked over at the approaching sails. It was the Black Pearl. His upper lip twitch as he thought of the disgusting pirates that were aboard the ship. "Perhaps they already know about the capture of Will and Elizabeth." Gilette suggested.

"Why would Sparrow return because they were captured?" Norrington asked. His question was meant to be rhetorical, but Gilette answered anyway.

"Sparrow cares for the youngsters, sir. Why else would they invite him to their wedding, and why else would he care to show up?" Gilette asked. He actually never had anything against pirates, unless they attacked a city.

"Shut up Gilette." Norrington said. Gilette was taken aback by this state from his superior.

"Yes sir." He said, and left the commodore standing on the helm.

Once the Black Pearl was tied to the docks, Jack Sparrow, followed by a very tan, dark-haired girl, left the ship and boarded The Interceptor II. The two joined Norrington at the helm of the ship.

"Good to see ye again, Commodore." Jack said. "This be me first mate, Anna-Maria." Norrington nodded to the girl. She simply stared at him with angry eyes. "I've come 'ere on behalf of me kidnapped friends."

"Turner and Elizabeth?" Norrington asked.

"Aye. The name o' the ship who took them is The Bloody Sword. Disgraceful name for a ship if ye ask me…" Norrington was eyeing him strangely. "Anyway… I think we need to… well work together to save them. We don't know the strength of The Bloody Sword, and it seems to me that your ship is lookin' a little low." Jack said.

Norrington sighed. He didn't want to work with the pirate, but it was looking bleak. His hole was slowly being repaired, he didn't know what the Governor was up to, and well… there were no other reasons to go on a ship with a pirate! But he wanted Elizabeth back… and Will. Norrington looked at his crew, who had stopped working and were listening for Norrington's answer to Jack's proposal. 

"I bring my crew along." Norrington stated.

"Aye." He looked around at his crew again. He wondered what they were all thinking. Did they want to join with the pirates?

"Fine." Jack held out a hand, and Norrington shook it. He was surprised when his hand came back clean. Jack and Anna-Maria left the ship, and Norrington called to his men.

"We sail with the pirates." Norrington announced. He opened his ears to listen for protests, but none were made. The crew simply got off the ship, and walked to the pirate ship, with the pirate crew watching them board the ship. Norrington wasn't happy with this, but what else could he do?

-- -- -- --

Three pairs of eyes were watching Will as he tried to decide his course of action. Make the swords, or not? Will looked around the table at Casey, Captain Andy, and Elizabeth. "I need more time to decide." Will said at last.

"Look, boy. We don' 'ave all the time in the world." Captain Andy said. "Decide now!" Elizabeth was now looking pleadingly at Will. But what did she want? Did she want him to take it, or not. But what would he be using the swords for? Obviously for fighting, but would the ones on the other side of the swords be Jack Sparrow and the crew of the Black Pearl? He couldn't take the chance of that crew getting hurt.

"No. I won't do it." Will said. Elizabeth grabbed his hand under that table. She looked into his eyes, and he shook her head, hoping she caught the message that he would explain later.

"I see." Captain Andy said, taking a drink of his rum. Casey was looking from Captain Andy to Will Turner, waiting for something to happen. "Mr. Casey, please inform whoever is at the helm to set course for Mexico." Captain Andy said. "And throw these two back in the cell." Casey walked around the table and took the two by the arms and led them down to the cell. He threw them in, locked it, and left without a second glance.

He went to the helm and found Darry, the only other person on the ship who knew how to steer besides Captain Andy and himself. "Cap'n wants to return to Mexico." He said. Darry nodded and turned the wheel.

-- -- -- --

"WILL!" Elizabeth shouted at her husband. In the other cell, Kendra's ears perked up, and she listened in on their conversation. "Why didn't you take it?" She asked, her eyes blazing. Will slumped down against the wall.

"I couldn't." he said.

"WHY NOT?!"

"Because… I couldn't risk it that Jack or any of the crew of the Black Pearl would be fighting Captain Andy and his crew." Will said to her, trying to remain calm. Elizabeth hands dropped from her hips. Will lowered his gaze to the floor. "I couldn't risk any of them getting hurt." He added quietly. Elizabeth's face softened.

"Oh Will…" She said softly. She reached to him. "I'm sorry…" She said quietly. She took his hand in hers and pulled him close to her. She leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm just scared. I don't know what's going to happen to us." She said. Will stroked her hair with his hand.

"Nothing will happen to you as long as I'm alive." Will declared. She smiled up at her husband. "We will get out of this." Kendra stood up and pushed her face through two of the bars of her cell.

"So what are you waiting for?" She asked. Will and Elizabeth looked at her. She grinned.

-- -- -- --

Governor Swann was sitting in his parlor, a large bottle and a glass sitting on a table beside him. His eyes were clouded over and bloodshot. The doorman and one of the maids were looking at each other. Worry and concern was etched on their faces. Governor Swann reached for his glass and took a long drink.

"That's his seventh glass." The maid said. The doorman nodded.

"I hope the commodore finds Elizabeth and Will soon." The doorman said. They both watched Governor Swann pour himself another glass.

-- -- -- --

Laughter filled the air of The Black Pearl as pirates and sailors told stories about their travels on the sea. Even Gilette was mingling among the group of pirates. Norrington, however, was sitting at the helm, staring out at the rolling sea. Jack was standing at the wheel, his face set. He was racking his brain trying to figure out if he had heard anything about The Bloody Sword before. So far he had not found anything.

Norrington was restless. He stood up and approached Jack. "Where are we going?" He asked. Jack snapped out of his thoughts.

"Tortuga." Jack said.

"Didn't you just come from there?" Norrington asked, irritated.

"Aye. But I need to ask around about The Bloody Sword." Jack said, keeping his eye on the sea. "I just 'ope Will doesn't do anything stupid."

-- -- -- --

Wee! Sorry about the lag in updating. I'm kinda slow a lot of the time… yeah. I'll try to be quicker. Read on and Review please!

Reviewers:

Jeshika-chan: Thanks for adding me! I feel special! Hopefully this chapter answered your questions.

fRoZeN tIgEr TeArS: Oh… I will.

Nicole: We have the same name! I'm glad you like this!

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	6. The Mexico

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 6: The Mexico

Don't own.

**A/N**: Beware of some swearing in this one too.

-- -- -- --

Kendra was curled up in the corner of the cell, sleeping. Will was sitting up against the wall of the ship with his wife beside him, her head resting on his chest. He had his arm around her, watching her sleep.

As he sat there, shouting could be heard on the deck. Kendra was soon awake. She jumped to her feet and went to the door of her cell. "What's going on?" Will asked her.

"We've arrived at the Mexico." She told him. She was still unsure of him.  

"_The_ Mexico?" He asked. She nodded.

"Aye. It's my dad's other ship." She said. _Other ship?_ Will thought to himself. _I thought we were going to the country!_ Will rubbed Elizabeth's back.

"Elizabeth. Wake up." He whispered. She opened her eyes slowly, and looked up at him.

"What's wrong Will?" she asked.

"Apparently, Captain Andy has a ship called Mexico." Will told her. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes.

"What?" Will nodded. She scrambled to her feet, and Will did the same. Lolly came down the stairs shortly after and unlocked Will and Elizabeth's cell.

"_Please_ let me out!" Kendra pleaded from her cell.

"Cap'n Andy said to leave ye 'ere." He told the girl. She scoffed and turned away. Elizabeth looked at the girl with sadness in her eyes. Will put his hand on her back and pushed her along.

When they got up on deck, they gasped. _Mexico_ was a huge ship. It had to be at least two times larger than The Dauntless. Not only was it long, but it was wide and it was high. The sails were blood red. "Oh my god." Elizabeth breathed.

"Welcome to my ship!" Captain Andy said as he approached the two. They said nothing, for no words came to them. As they stood in shock, someone shoved them from behind. It was Lolly. He pushed them along to the edge of the ship and up a ramp that connected the two ships. When they reached the deck, they gasped again. On the deck of the ship, there were hundreds of pirates wandering about, performing the tasks they had been assigned. Captain Andy was suddenly beside them once again.

"Since you refuse to help me with swords, then you shall now work under my command!" He said. Will narrowed his eyes.

"Never." He said in a low voice. Captain Andy drew his sword and held it to Will's neck.

"Oh. I think you will see it my way." He said. He lowered his sword and moved around to Elizabeth. He slipped his arm around her waist. "The lovely lady will be staying with me." He said. Will tried to lunge for Captain Andy, but Lolly held him back. Elizabeth glared at Captain Andy.

"No I won't." Captain Andy raised his hand and slapped her across the face.

"Yes you will." Elizabeth held a hand to her cheek. Will was struggling, trying to get away from Lolly, a string of curses escaping his mouth, directed toward Captain Andy. "Come now, my lovely Elizabeth." He said, pushing her along, leaving Lolly to deal with Will. Lolly threw him on the ground and drew his sword, holding it at Will's neck.

"I 'ave been instructed to watch over you." Lolly said. Will glared at him. Lolly kicked him square in the ribs. "And you will obey." He added. Will held his side in pain. Lolly grabbed his arm and wrenched him up to his feet. "Get to work." He said.

-- -- -- --

"We meet back at the ship at sundown." Jack said to the pirates and the sailors on The Black Pearl. They nodded and started to file off the ship. Norrington was reluctant to leave. "You're comin' with me." Jack said to Norrington.

"I daresay I will be staying on the ship." He said.

"You're comin' with me." Jack demanded. Norrington glared at the pirate.

"No bloody pirate will be telling me what to do." Norrington said. Jack rolled his eyes and drew his sword, holding it between Norrington's eyes.

"However, a bloody pirate might as well kill ye." He said. Norrington sighed.

"Fine." Jack nodded and put his sword away, then descended the ramp leading up to the ship.

The two spent the day asking people all over Tortuga about The Bloody Sword. Finally, just before sundown, they found someone. An old man with dirty clothes, few teeth, and a horrid stench called them to his alley.

"I 'eard yous is lookin' for The Bloody Sword." He said. Jack and Norrington nodded at the same time. "It's not the Bloody Sword yous wants ta be lookin' fur. Look fur _Mexico_." He said. Norrington sighed.

"This man is crazy." He said. Jack looked at the Commodore.

"Shut up." He said simply. Norrington glared at him.

"The _Mexico_ ain't what yous thinks it is. 'Tis a ship. A large… ship. Owned by the very same Cap'n Andy. Deadly, he is. Look." The man moved his ragged coat and revealed his lack of an arm. "I used ta work fur the bastard. All I eva did was a li'l' mess up, and he cut me arm off. The man locks 'is own flesh and blood ina cell in The Bloody Sword. No respect fur women." Jack and Norrington looked at each other, and for once, the same thoughts were running through their head. Horrid thoughts they were, for Elizabeth would be on the same ship as Captain Andy, and if an arm could be cut off by this man, then what's to stop him from killing Will?

"Thank you for your help." Norrington said, tossing a few coins down to the man, and the two ran off to The Black Pearl.

"Thank ye!" The man shouted back at them. He pushed the blanket off of himself and left it lying on the ground. The removal of the blanket revealed his wheelchair, and his lack of legs. He didn't want to frighten the two too much, so he left out the part when Captain Andy took his legs as well…

-- -- -- --

Before long, The Black Pearl had set sail once again, in search of _Mexico_. They had asked around and found out where the ship was moored. Norrington had finished being a stiff, and all he cared about was getting to this ship where Elizabeth could be, getting hurt… or worse…

Jack's thoughts turned to Will and Elizabeth, seeing them in his mind's eye at their wedding. They were so happy. He didn't want them to lose that. After all, it was up to Jack to make sure that Will was happy… after all, he was his godfather.

-- -- -- --

Captain Andy brought Elizabeth into his cabin and closed the door, then locked it. He turned, grinning at her. She glared at him. She held her hands behind her back. In her hands was Will's dagger. She had lifted it from him when he wasn't paying attention. Will could fight with his fists, or he could just steal a sword. If she was going to be locked in with this sick bastard, then she needed defense. Captain Andy began to advance towards her. He slid his hands around her, and she backed away.

"Listen you… I'm married, and I'm not about to violate my vows to my husband." She said to him. Captain Andy grinned.

"What he doesn't know, can't hurt 'im. Jus' picture 'is face on me." He said, moving toward her again. Elizabeth suddenly spat in his face. That tipped the scales. Captain Andy wiped it from his face, and drew his sword. "Alright. Two can play at that game, little girly." He said, lowering his head, and moving toward her.

Before he could get to her, there was a knock at the door. Captain Andy rolled his eyes and growled. He put his sword away and unlocked the door. Casey was standing on the other side of the door. "What IS it, Casey?" He asked.

"There's a fight goin' on with some of the crew. They won't listen to me." He said. Captain Andy groaned and left the room, this time pulling out his gun. When he was gone, Casey moved into the door, and pulled the door, leaving it open a little.

"Not you too." Elizabeth said. Casey shook his head.

"No, miss. I'm not like 'im. You 'ave to trust me." He said. Elizabeth looked into his eyes. They reminded her of Will's eyes.

"Alright. I trust you. However…" She held out the dagger. "Any funny business, and this goes in your heart." Casey let out a laugh.

"Ye defiantly 'ave some fire in ye." He said. Elizabeth, surprised by this comment, lowered the dagger.

"I guess…" He moved closer.

"Listen to me. I have a plan…" He said quietly. Elizabeth nodded. This man _could_ be trusted. She knew it. Besides, she would do _almost_ anything to save Will.

-- -- -- --

Getting interesting yet? Hehe. Yeah. I actually like this story. Normally, I don't really like my POTC stories, but I like this one. Hehe. Review! Thanks!

Reviewers:

fRoZeN tIgEr TeArS: I'm glad you like it so much! You're just the opposite of me, though. I can't write my own characters to save my life. I want to be able to… but I need to work on it! Haha. Thanks for being a great fan!

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	7. Gunpowder

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 7: Gunpowder

Don't own.

-- -- -- --

"There!" Norrington shouted. Jack turned his attention to where Norrington was pointing. They saw two sets of red sails not too far off.

"We're almost there." Jack said quietly, more to himself than to anyone else. _I'm comin' William Turner._

-- -- -- --

"He'll be alright." The doctor told the maid. She was standing behind the counter, wringing her hands. She had left the parlor to go take care of something, but when she came back, Governor Swann was passed out on the floor beside the couch. She had immediately sent for the doctor. "He just had too much to drink."

"Thank god. Is there anything I should do?" She asked. The doctor stood and started collecting his things.

"Make sure he has plenty of water, and try to keep the alcohol from him. It would be better if he didn't have any more." The doctor said. The maid thanks him, and the doctor left.

"Oh, sir. Elizabeth will come back all right. Don't you worry." She told him, though she knew he couldn't hear her.

-- -- -- --

When Captain Andy finally stopped the staged fight, he returned to his cabin. When he closed the door and locked it, he noticed that Elizabeth was lying on his bed. He raised his eyebrow curiously. "Hello Captain." She said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face.

"Uh…"

"I had some time to think about you while you were trying to stop that fight. I decided that maybe we could have a little fun. After all, my husband _is_ just a blacksmith." She said. A smile spread over Captain Andy's face. _Oh Will! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me for this! _She was screaming in her head. This was the last thing she wanted to be doing, but Casey insisted that it had to be done.

Captain Andy smiled and moved toward the bed, lying down beside the girl. He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Elizabeth was screaming inside, hating what she was doing. She let him kiss her, though, and she moved her hand to the hidden dagger. Just as she was about to plunge the dagger into the back of his neck, the ship shook, as if they had just been hit with a barrage of cannon balls. The dagger flew out of her hands and clattered to the floor. Captain Andy pulled away, angry at whatever was interrupting him. That's when he noticed the dagger on the floor. He looked angrily at Elizabeth. "So this was your little plan, was it?" he asked. Elizabeth said nothing.

-- -- -- --

Will looked up when the ship started to shake. He saw black sails approaching. "Jack!" He shouted. Several pirates turned and looked at him. The ship shook again, and Will nearly fell over. He turned and saw Captain Andy burst out of his room to find out what was happening. Then, he saw Elizabeth slip out of the room. He was about to call her name, when a hand covered his mouth.

"Shh." The hand moved away from his mouth and Will turned. It was Casey.

"Elizabeth and I had a plan, and we were going to try to kill Captain Andy, but that ship interrupted our plan. Here. Not many people will get out of this alive, and this isn't your problem, so make sure you and Elizabeth get away from this accursed ship." He said, handing Will a sword. Will thanked him, but didn't want to just leave Casey there. "Go… go!" He said, pushing Will. Will nodded and ran in the direction that he saw Elizabeth go.

The Black Pearl came up along side the Mexico, and pirates and sailors started swinging onto the larger ship from the Black Pearl. Soon, Jack and Norrington both swung over and landed with a thud on the deck. They grinned and went off to fight off the pirates. However, there was a shout from somewhere on deck. Everyone stopped dead. Casey was standing on the railing on the helm. "Where are the rebels!" he called. Many pirates with white bandanas tied around their head and arms moved away from the group. The rest of the pirates stared dumbfounded at the large group. They knew that something was amiss, but they didn't think it would be their own friends. Feeling betrayed, the pirates loyal to Captain Andy moved towards the rebels. The fighting began. Casey leaped down and went to Jack and Norrington.

"My name is Casey. I'm Captain Andy's first mate, and the leader of the rebels. We're the ones against Captain Andy. Fight those without the white bandanas. However, below this deck is many cells full of people who need to be released. They are innocent people who have made Captain Andy angry, or people who have gone against him before. They are being starved. Many are already dead, but we must save those who are alive." Casey told Jack and Norrington. They nodded, and relayed orders to their sailors and pirates. Norrington and half of his men would go below, while the other half and Jack's men stayed up and helped the rebels.

-- -- -- --

"Elizabeth!" Will cried, seeing Elizabeth huddled in a corner. She jumped up and ran to her husband.

"Will!" Will pulled her into his arms and kissed her over and over again. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "Oh Will." She said softly.

"Did he hurt you?" Will asked. She shook her head. Then, she stepped back and pulled something out of her dress. It was his dagger.

"I'm sorry I took it, but when he said I would be going with him, I took it from you. Please forgive me." She said. Will shook his head.

"Think nothing of it, darling. You needed it. I'm glad you thought to take it." Will said. She smiled. "But we have to get out of here. Things are heating up and the fighting has already started. Casey wants me to take you off this ship." Will said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Listen Will. I have an idea." She said. She pulled him close and whispered it to him in his ear. When she was finished, he grinned at her.

"This is why I fell in love with you." Will said. She grinned, and they set off to carry out her plan.

-- -- -- --

Norrington and his men had made their way down to the level where all the prisoners were being held. They had found a ring of keys on a hook. Luck seemed to be following them for now. When they rounded a corner, they saw that the walls of the ship were lined with cells, crammed full of people. Most of them were men, but there was a few women.

"Alright men. When I unlock the cells, take these people to the next level up and keep them there. We can't have them up on the main deck in case they get hurt." Norrington told his men. They nodded and he went to the first cell. He unlocked it and moved out of the way. Many men and women, wearing tattered clothes, with bones sticking out of their skin because of the lack of food, streamed out of the cell, following the sailors. Norrington nodded in satisfaction. He moved to the next cell and did the same thing.

Before long, he had unlocked every single cell and released all the people. When he reached last one, he unlocked it, and people ran out, murmuring thanks. Norrington's eyes swept the cell, then noticed that there was a person still curled up on the floor in the corner of the cell. He moved inside and tapped her on the shoulder. She lifted her head, the lowered it again. "Leave me." She whispered.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it is my duty to serve the people." He said. She shook her head.

"I cannot walk. I am weak. Leave me." She said. Norrington tucked the keys into his pocket, then reached down and lifted the thin woman from the ground. He noticed her face. She had big, green eyes. Her blond hair was thin, but with time, she could be beautiful, as she once had been. He could see it in her. Smiling to the woman, he carried her out of the cell and up to the next level.

When they reached the next level up, he laid her down. She looked up at him. "What's your name?" She asked quietly.

"Commodore James Norrington." He said. She smiled.

"My name is Caroline." She said. Norrington nodded and took her hand in his.

"Do not worry, Caroline. Once the fighting stops, you and the rest of these people will be returned to your homes." Norrington said. She smiled and nodded. Norrington stood, and called a few of his sailors to come and help with the fighting on the main deck.

Caroline stared after the commodore. She smiled like she hadn't in a long time.

-- -- -- --

Will and Elizabeth snuck onto The Bloody Sword and wandered around it until they found a room full of barrels. Will pried them open with his dagger. "Gunpowder." He said with a grin. Elizabeth smiled and together, they made a small bomb out of the gunpowder. Will thought that Elizabeth read into things too much, but this time, it had come in handy.

Once the bomb was made, Elizabeth took it and left Will with the barrels of gunpowder. The blacksmith took them and started to place them all along the ship. His wife was truly intelligent. When the barrels were all over the ship, he went back to find the wick. He found some, and started to lay it on the ground, creating a link to each and every barrel. Soon, a long network of wick was traveling through the rooms and halls of the ship. He hoped that the show would be spectacular.

Elizabeth, on the other hand, was running to the cells where she had been locked with Will and Kendra. She found the little girl huddled in a corner. "Kendra." She called. The girl picked up her head and saw Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing back here?" She asked.

"No time. Listen. Get as far away from this corner as you can." Elizabeth said, pointing to one. Kendra went to the opposite corner and curled into a small ball. Elizabeth planted the bomb and lit it with a match. The wick flared and Elizabeth ran. She ducked down just as it exploded, and pieces of the cell flew everywhere. Elizabeth stood and doubled back to the cell. "You alright Kendra?" She asked. The girl stood and nodded. "Good. Come." She said. Elizabeth grabbed Kendra's hand and pulled her up the steps and onto the main deck, which was empty. Kendra's eyes widened when she saw the sky, the sea, the boat… everything that she had never seen before. "I'm sorry Kendra, but this ship will be blowing up soon. Come on. We have to get to the Mexico." Elizabeth said. Kendra pulled herself out of her daze and they ran to the ramps leading up to the Mexico.

Once up on the other ship, they ducked down and ran as fast as they could to the helm, then found some rope. "This is the interesting part." Elizabeth said. Kendra looked at her funny. "We're swinging across to The Black Pearl." She said, pointing to the ship with the black sails. "Just grab the rope, hold on, and swing." Elizabeth said. Kendra nodded, but was scared. She had been locked in that cell all her life, and she had never done anything like this ever. She watched as Elizabeth put a knot at the bottom of the rope, then turned to Kendra's and did the same. "Keep your feet there." She said. Elizabeth grabbed her rope, and jumped up, and she swung across the gap between the two ships.

Kendra timidly took a hold of her rope. Elizabeth was calling to her to hurry. Kendra climbed up on the edge of the ship, and jumped up, holding onto her rope, putting her feet on the knot. She swung across, and without meaning to, she screamed. Elizabeth reached up, and caught the bottom of the rope, and Kendra slipped off and landed with a thud on the deck. Elizabeth held out a hand and helped the girl up. "Are you alright?" She asked. Kendra didn't answer, but rather, she threw herself into the arms of the woman and let out all the tears she had been holding back for the last few years. Elizabeth smiled and stocked her hair.

-- -- -- --

Will figured that Elizabeth and Kendra should be off this ship now. He lit the match, and held it to the wick. For good measure, he put gunpowder along the wick to help it along. Once it was lit, Will ran. He went as fast as he could up from the lower part of the ship.

When he reached the deck, he saw that Elizabeth and Kendra were on the other ship. He was about to go to the ramp onto the other ship, but the first barrel exploded. He doubled back, avoiding falling pieces of wood. He saw the edge of the ship, and decided what he had to do.

Elizabeth and Kendra watched the ship. Everyone on the Mexico had stopped fighting, and watched as well. They all saw Will running across the ship… and jump…

-- -- -- --

Wow. This was a fun chapter to write. A lot longer than normal. Haha. I hope you found this as exciting as I found it! Haha. Yeah. Read on! It's not over!

Reviewers:

fRoZeN tIgEr TeArS: Well, you didn't have to wait long did you? I'm glad you like it so much. And yeah, it's weird… but I guess I was lost for a bit about what should happen, so I thought, HEY, why not have Mexico be a ship? I was actually planning on reading some of your things when I finish with this story, or before. Haha. I will though. Thanks so much!

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	8. Change of Heart

The Bloody Sword

Chapter 8: Change of Heart

Don't own.

Reviewers:

fRoZeN tIgEr TeArS: Oh, don't worry. The fighting isn't over yet… muahahah! There is still more to come. –wink-

Jeshika-chan: I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! Let me know if you do change your pen name so I can read your POTC story. –grin-

-- -- -- --

A moment later, Will crashed into the water, causing a spray of water to fly up around him. His head resurfaced a few moments later, and he turned, just in time to see the explosion.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The barrels of gunpowder had been lit, and they exploded like dominos. Fire, wood, and supplies from the bottom of the ship were thrown all over, and the flames consumed the rest of the ship. Black smoke rose higher and higher into the sky, causing a layer of cloud between the ships and the sun. The flames flew higher as well, eating away at the sails and the mast of the ship.

On the _Mexico_, Captain Andy was staring in disbelief as his ship was destroyed. His mouth hung open in shock. "Me SHIP!" He cried. "Who ever did this to me ship will meet me sword's end." He growled. He turned, and saw Casey walking towards him. "You traitor, mutineer, scurvy, poxy dog!" Captain Andy shouted at him. Casey shrugged nonchalantly.

"Sorry, Cap'n, but ye must 'ave known your regin of terror wouldn't last forever." Casey said, drawing his sword. Behind him, the rebels went back to fighting with the other pirates.

Captain Andy drew his sword as well, and he lunged forward at Casey. Casey stepped back and blocked it easily. Captain Andy moved to the side and tried to hit Casey in the side of the head with his sword, but Casey blocked it again, then spun and his Captain Andy on the arm with the blunt side of the blade. Captain Andy cursed in pain and glared at his _former_ first mate. "Bastard!" He shouted, then moved forward again, fire blazing in his eyes, his goal: to kill Casey. Casey jumped back and blocked, but Captain Andy recovered quicker and swung. He hit Casey's arm and cut it. A huge gash was left in his arm, and it started bleeding right away. Casey switched hands since his other hand was useless, and he swung again at Captain Andy.

-- -- -- --

Elizabeth and Kendra lowered a rope down the side of the Black Pearl and hoisted Will out of the water. When he got to the deck, Elizabeth threw her arms around him. Will was dripping with water, and he shivered slightly. "I have to go help." Will said. Elizabeth shook her head.

"No Will. You've done enough." She said. Will put his hand to her check.

"I'll come back… I promise." He said. Then he pushed her away lightly, and ran, grabbing a rope and swinging across to the _Mexico_.

Jack and Norrington were fighting side by side, which surprised Will when he arrived on the ship. But he said nothing, not wanting to distract them. He moved through the fights and saw Casey fighting with Captain Andy. Casey's arm was bleeding. Will watched as Captain Andy overthrew Casey and knocked his sword of out his hand. It was clattering to the ground away from them. Captain Andy forced Casey onto the deck on his back, and Andy drew his gun, and aimed it for Casey.

"Farewell, Casey." He said. Will couldn't let this happen. He ran to Casey's sword, and picked it up. He went behind Captain Andy, and took his stance. Then, he threw it. The sword cut through the air, and in an instant, it was lodged in Captain Andy's back. Blood formed around the wound, and socked through his shirt. Captain Andy slumped to the ground, bleeding. Will jogged over to Casey and held out a hand.

Casey looked up at the blacksmith and smiled. He took the hand he was offering to him, and Will helped him up. The two stood and watched as the ship that was beside The _Mexico_ sunk lower and lower into the sea. "Thank ye Will Turner." He said. Will nodded.

"You saved my wife." He said. Casey smiled. "You should go to the Black Pearl. Elizabeth can bandage your arm for you. You're in no condition to fight right now." Will said. Casey looked at his arm.

"It's only a flesh wound."(A/N1) Casey declared. Will shook his head and pushed his off towards the Black Pearl. Casey obeyed.

Soon, the living pirates loyal to Captain Andy were cornered. They were weaponless, and had a large number of rebels, sailors, and Jack's crew around them, pointing various guns and swords in their direction. Norrington forced his way through, and stood before the small group. "You've lost." He said. The pirates glared at him. He turned. "Tie them up. Make sure they don't go anywhere." Norrington ordered, and he left the group of sailors and pirates who all too eagerly moved forward with rope.

Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Kendra, and Casey were standing on the Black Pearl. Norrington joined them a few moments later. "Elizabeth. Will. It's good to see you are safe." He said. Elizabeth smiled at him, and Will nodded.

"What are we to do now?" Jack asked.

"The people on the ship in the lower levels need to be taken back to their homes. The bodies should be thrown overboard, and the _others_ need to be taken care of." Casey said.

"Casey, why don't you take command of the _Mexico_?" Kendra asked. Casey looked down at her.

"It's a good idea. You deserve it." Elizabeth said. Casey smiled, and the others nodded their heads.

"Alright. I'll be takin' care of everythin', so don't you worry." He said. Then he looked to Kendra. "But what about you?" He asked. Kendra suddenly grabbed Elizabeth's hand. Elizabeth looked down at her.

"I'm tired of bein' on a ship." She said, her eyes wide. Elizabeth looked to Will, who shrugged.

"If you want, come home with Will and I. I know a place who would be more than happy to take you." Elizabeth said. Kendra grew scared.

"Not… one of those places where they make all the little kids stay in together… that's dirty and, and…" She was lost for words, but Elizabeth eased her fears.

"No, dear. No place like that. I promise." Kendra relaxed and moved closer to Elizabeth.

"Commodore!" A shout came from the other ship. Norrington turned and saw one of his sailors helping a woman across the deck.

"Caroline." He whispered. The small group on the Black Pearl looked at each other questioningly. Norrington rushed to the side of the ship and went back across and landed on the deck.

"This woman wanted to see you." The sailor said. Norrington nodded and took Caroline's arm.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You're sendin' home all the people?" She asked. He nodded. She looked down, embarrassed. "Well, I…" Norrington stopped her and took her hands. She looked up at him. Something came over the Commodore at that moment, and he suddenly forgot about his loss of Elizabeth. He moved his hand up to Caroline's cheek.

"Miss Caroline, might I request that you return to Port Royal with me?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. Norrington smiled brightly, brighter than he had in a long time. He ordered for a ramp to be placed between The Black Pearl and The Mexico. Once done, Norrington helped Caroline over to the Black Pearl. He brought her to the group of people standing there, watching in disbelief. "This is Caroline." He said. Elizabeth smiled, and looked at Will, who smiled back at her. Norrington might have finally found someone for him.

-- -- -- --

Casey and his pirate crew waved to the Black Pearl as it pulled away from the side of the long ship. Elizabeth, Will, Kendra, Norrington, Jack, and Caroline waved back, calling out goodbyes. When The Black Pearl was a significant distance away, Casey moved from the side of the ship. One pirate, Darry, looked at Casey.

"It seems like the earth just switched direction of rotation." Darry commented. Casey looked up at the pirate.

"Indeed." He let out a long breath. So many things had happened in such a short, time Casey even wondered if this was all real. Captain Andy was finally dead, the prisoners would be freed soon, Casey was the captain of the ship now, and he had a crew he trusted. "Well, let's stop wastin' time men! Hoist the sails!" He cried. The crew shouted "Aye Cap'n!" together, and set off to work.

The sails were raised, and Casey took his place at the helm of the ship. He turned the wheel, the anchor was raised and the wind picked up. The ship started moving through the blue water, moving to the horizon, and into the setting sun.

-- -- -- --

The Black Pearl was anchored in Port Royal, and sailors and pirates were saying good-bye. Jack and Norrington shook hands. "Well, Mr. Sparrow, I'll admit that this "adventure" as one might call it was… interesting. I hereby lift the ban on your ship from this port, unless of course you decide to destroy it. Otherwise, I might have to kill you." Norrington said. Jack threw his head back and laughed.

"Thank ye Commodore." Jack said. They shook hands again, and Norrington left the ship, helping Caroline down the ramp. Will and Elizabeth then joined Jack. Jack hugged Elizabeth and kissed her cheek. "It was wonderful seein' you again, Mrs. Turner." He said with a grin. She smiled.

"It was good seeing you too." She said. Then, she touched Will on the shoulder, then took Kendra's hand and left the ship. Jack and Will were left on the helm, watching the sunset.

"If ye weren't tied down, matey, I'd ask ye to come along." Jack said, not taking his eyes from the sun.  

"Thank you Jack." He said. "Also, thank you for giving me the dagger." Will said.

"Me pleasure. Will… there's somethin' well… ne'ermind." He said. Will raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Jack sighed. He might as well tell the boy.

"When ye was born, and your father knew, he asked me to… well.. be your godfather." Jack said. Will turned to look at Jack. "I suppose I didn't do too well at it." He said sheepishly. Will laughed.

"Don't worry about it Jack. Just make sure you come visit Port Royal since you can come here without the fear of being killed." Will said. Jack nodded.

"I will." Jack turned and hugged Will. "Have fun tonight, matey." He whispered. Will pulled away and shook his head. Jack laughed. "Farewell, William Turner!" He said, watching Will leave the ship. Will waved to him, then he walked down the ramp and joined his wife on the deck.

-- -- -- --

"Oh my…" Kendra looked up at the mansion as the carriage rode closer. The Tuners had stopped at their new house and cleaned up and changed, and found a dress for Kendra. It was loose on her since she was so thin. It was at their house that Elizabeth told Will about her idea to take Kendra to live with her father. She felt bad that she would be moving out, even though their house was almost right next door. She thought maybe her father would feel better having another one in the house to keep him company.

Kendra turned and looked at Elizabeth. "What is this place?" She asked.

"This is where I used to live. My father still lives here. I thought maybe you could stay with him, since I won't be there anymore." Elizabeth said. Kendra's eyes widened.

"This house is huge!" She exclaimed. Elizabeth laughed.

The carriage pulled up in front of the house and stopped. Elizabeth climbed out, followed by Kendra, followed by Will. The three of them walked up to the door. Elizabeth was about to open it when it opened without her, and the maid and the doorman were standing in the entryway.

"Mrs. Turner! You're alright!" The doorman cried. Elizabeth nodded. He looked out the door and saw Will. "And Mr. Turner! Come in! Come in! Oh Elizabeth! Your father will be elated to see you!" Elizabeth nodded, knowing it was true. The maid led them to the parlor where Govorner Swann was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"I've never seen him like this." Elizabeth said as they walked through the glass doors and into the room. Will nodded to his wife. Elizabeth grinned and walked over to Governor Swann. "Hi Daddy." She said. Governor Swann set up quickly and stared at Elizabeth.

"ELIZABETH!" he cried, and pulled his daughter into a hug, holding her tightly. Elizabeth struggled against him.

"Daddy… I … can't… breath…" She said. Governor Swann released her alittle.

"I'm so glad you're back!" he said, then saw Will. "William! Come here! You're back as well!" Will nodded and moved forward, and Governor Swann hugged him as well. That's when he noticed the girl. "Who is this?" he wondered.

"Daddy, this is Kendra. We rescued her from the pirate ship that kidnapped Will and I. Her father kept her locked in a cell below the deck, but he was killed. She wanted to come home with us, so I thought that she could stay with you so you had someone to keep you company." Elizabeth explained. Governor Swann crouched down a little.

"You're name is Kendra?" He asked. She nodded. Governor Swann held his hand out to her, and she moved forward shyly, then took his hand. He smiled and stood, then hugged the little girl. "I think we have room for her here." He said. Will and Elizabeth laughed.

"Thank you." Kendra said, addressing the three adults. They all smiled at her.

-- -- -- --

This isn't quite the end yet. I have an epilogue in mind. Oh!

(A/N1) "It's only a flesh would." –Copyrighted by the Black Knight in "Monty Python and the Holy Grail." Good movie. You should see it.

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


	9. Epilouge

The Bloody Sword

Epilogue

Don't own.

Reviewers:

fRoZeN tIgEr TeArS and Jeshika-chan: Wow. I didn't think you two would like it that much! I actually thought you might not like it because I thought it was slightly rushed… ish? But since you like it so much, and I kinda don't want to end it either, JUST FOR YOU TWO, I'm gonna write a sequel, so… any good ideas? Send 'em my way. And Jeshika? Cap'n Andy is dead… very… dead. Hehe. Maybe something regarding Kendra's mother??? Lemme know you two, since you are like, the only ones who review. Plus, I'm fresh out of LOTR ideas, so that's out hehe. -grins-

Of course, ANY one else who read this can give me ideas as well!! –winkwink-

A/N: IMPORTANT! I changed Kendra's age. I thought she would go better as a younger girl, so she was ten when they found her in the ship.

-- -- -- --

_One Year Later_

The sun was setting below the horizon when Will Turner finally returned home from his blacksmiths shop. When he went in the front door, he saw that the mail had been set on the table beside the door, but other than that, it was untouched. He shifted through it. Some cards from friends about their one year anniversary that was three days ago, and, at the very bottom, there was something from Norrington. This one he picked up and carried to the parlor where he found his wife.

Elizabeth Turner was sitting on the couch, holding a small bundle in her arms. She was smiling at it, and singing a song in a low voice. Will slipped into the parlor unnoticed, and walked around the back of the couch. Elizabeth finished her song, and Will leaned down and kissed her cheek. She jumped. "Will, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" She asked, faking angry. Will grinned and walked back around the couch and sat down.

"At least once more, Miss Turner, as always." He said. Elizabeth laughed and pushed him gently. Will leaned over and looked down into the face of their three-month old son, a little tuft of dark, curly hair peeking out from the blanket he was wrapped in. "Hello Little Lee." He said affectionately. Elizabeth smiled at her two boys. The older one leaned over and kissed his wife.

Will suddenly remembered the letter from Norrington. "We got something from the Commodore today." Will said, opening the envelope. Elizabeth watch, and he opened it and pulled out a small card. On it, in fancy lettering was this: 'You are invited to attention the marriage of Commodore James Norrington and Caroline Berkley. Please check if you will or will not attend, and list how many people are in your party.' Elizabeth smiled again.

"I'm so glad he found someone." She said. Will nodded.

"Me too. He finally stopped hating me." Will commented, placing the invitation down on the couch.

"He never hated you." Elizabeth said, slightly uneasy. Will raised an eyebrow.

"Come now Elizabeth. You know as well as I do that he hated me. But ever since Caroline entered his life, he has been nicer, and happier. He stopped in today just to say hi." Will said.

"I can't figure out if you are defending him or praising him." Elizabeth commented.

"Both." Will said simply. There was a knock at the door as he said this. Will was about to get it, when the doorman beat him to it. "I will never get used to having people answer the door for me." Will said to his wife, and she grinned. Suddenly, a girl burst through the doors of the parlor, blond hair flying out behind her in loose curls.

"Hi Will! Hi Elizabeth!" She said happily.

"Hi Kendra." Will said. Kendra was 11 now, and she and Will had finally sat down and talked, and decided they liked each other. Now Kendra came over almost everyday, since it was all too easy for her to do.

"Guess what?!" She said excitedly, sitting down on the couch between Will and Elizabeth.

"What?" They asked together.

"Caroline asked me to be the flower girl for their wedding!" She said.

"That's wonderful!" Elizabeth said. Kendra nodded.

"She said we're going shopping tomorrow for a dress!" Will and Elizabeth smiled at each other over her head.

"That's wonderful." Will said. She nodded. The doorman came into the parlor.

"Pardon the interruption, but Mary from next door is asking for Kendra. It seems she snuck out while she was supposed to be getting ready for bed." The doorman said with a smirk on his face. Kendra smiled sheepishly.

"Ok. Bye bye Will! Bye bye Elizabeth." She said. She looked over at the baby in Elizabeth's arms. "Bye bye little Lee." She said. Then she skipped out of the room and followed the doorman back to the door.

"Her speech has improved." Will said. Elizabeth looked at him and raised her eyebrows.

"Whatever you say, my dear." She said standing up. Will rolled his eyes and followed her upstairs. Elizabeth set the baby down in the cradle that was situated beside their bed. The moonlight cast a beam of light over the cradle. Will and Elizabeth looked down at their creation. Will slipped his arm around Elizabeth, and kissed her. She smiled, and led the two of them outside onto the balcony.

They stood bathed in the moonlight. Elizabeth snuggled up close to her husband, and Will held her tightly. "It seems everyone has found their place." Elizabeth said, looking out at the water.

"Indeed they have." He replied.

"Life is perfect." Elizabeth commented before kissing Will and retreating into the house.

Although it seemed life was perfect, it wouldn't last for long.

-- -- -- --

HAHAH! What a wonderful ending, eh? Haha. Now you'll all have to review and tell me what you want to have happen in the next story… the sequel to this one. Yup yup!

Thank ya'll for reading!

Later all-

Banana Nut Muffin


End file.
